Following the Stars
by Mistress Truth
Summary: Moons after the Dark forests defeat by the claws of the clans, life in Thunderclan seemingly returns to normal. Crowfeather has joined up and has proven to be a valuable addition to the clan, but when a strange cat from the clans past returns for revenge with a powerful secret that could destroy Thunderclan for good, can Tigerkit protect the ones she loves? Changed to T
1. Allegiances

**I have decided to write a full warriors story since I need to improve on my writing skills for my Sonic the Hedgehog story. I will try my best to make this story as nice as possible.**

**Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. I only own my respected fan characters.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

_Leader_

Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy_

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Warriors_

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe- Long-furred gray tom

Cloudtail- Long-furred white tom

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom, formerly of Windclan

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderleg- Long- limbed black and brown tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- Cream colored tom

Hazeltail- Small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- Reddish- brown tom

Icecloud- White she-cat

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Toadstep- Black and white tom

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat with a broken spine

Bumblestripe- Pale gray tom with jet black stripes

Ivypool- Silver tabby and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrytail- Ginger she-cat

Moleclaw- Brown and cream tom

_Apprentices_

Dewpaw- Light gray tom

Amberpaw- White she-cat with ginger patches

Snowpaw- White tom

Seedpaw- Pale ginger she-cat

Lilypaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches

_Queens_

Daisy- Long-furred cream she-cat from the horseplace

Dovewing Light gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripes kits (Firekit- Ginger tom_, _Mousekit- Pale gray tom, Duskkit- Ginger and white she-cat)

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits (Falconkit- Large golden tom, Hollykit- Dark gray she-cat)

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat and mother of Crowfeather's kits (Featherkit- Silver tabby she-cat, Copperkit- Large dark brown tom with gray patches, Tigerkit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

_Elders_

Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom

{I will add more clan cats whenever I feel like doing so. Please don't ask.}


	2. Prologue

The night within the clan territories was calm and quiet. The breeze whistled softly through the trees as the mice and other prey animals scurried to their burrows, sensing the signs of a fast approaching Leafbare.

Even in the depths of this dark night, a sole figure sat out within the darkness with his back turned to the world. His name was Breezepelt, a warrior of Windclan. The tom stared furiously across the border to Thunderclan as if wishing for a horde of badgers to come trampling through it.

"You seem upset." Breezepelt turned in surprise as he noticed the two silhouettes of two warriors coming into view behind him. His neck fur began to bristle and his claws slid slowly from their sheaths as he prepared for battle.

He continued to glare menacingly until he recognized the duo as the medicine cat of Windclan, Kestrelflight and the deputy Ashfoot behind him. After forcing his ruffled fur to lay flat and returning his claws to his sheathes, the warrior gave a low snort before quickly turning his back on them.

"Don't be that way." Kestrelflight mewed softly as he and the deputy reached the side of the raging gray warrior. "I understand that your upset that your father left Windclan to be with Leafpool, but it was his choice. And no matter how difficult it is, we need to respect that."

Breezepelt then chose to turn on the medicine cat. His amber eyes flashed in fury as he realized that the medicine cat was asking him to forget his father's betrayal to his birth clan. "What do you know! You've never watched as your family was ripped apart by a dirty secret all because of one worthless medicine cat. It's all Leafpool's fault. If she had just chosen to stay by the medicine cat code and keep away from Crowfeather, my father and mother would still be together and those stupid Thunderclan furballs he considers his kits would have never been born!"

Ashfoot placed her tail on her grandkit's shoulder. "Your not the only one Breezepelt." The Windclan deputy turned to look out into the Thunderclan forest. Aggression and slight irritation shone clearly in the way she glared into the depths of the darkness, not even daring to wince as the Thunderclan reek hit her dead on in the nose. "I wish that Crowfeather was still here within the ranks of Windclan, but I also wish for his happiness. If he truly loves Leafpool enough to leave his birth clan, then it's what he really wants. I do also resent Leafpool for ever entering my sons life, but it was Starclan's will. If they had never been together, we might have been turned into mince meat by the Dark Forest and the traitors within the clans by now. His blood along with Leafpool's created Jayfeather and Lionblaze who were blessed with powers that could be used to save us all. We should thank them for that."

Breezepelt flinched at the deputy's choice of words. He had been one of the many clan cats that had been recruited by the Dark Forest to help destroy the clans. He had known all along what their goal was and he had been willing to help them succeed as long as he got revenge on Leafpool and her worthless kits, even if it was just for a second that he could feel one of them writhe in panic beneath his his claws he would have been satisfied. He was rather glad to discover that Hollyleaf was killed in the battle, but her death was what made his father decide to leave Windclan to stay with Leafpool in Thunderclan. He wanted to be there for his kits in Thunderclan since he claimed that they were his only kits that were at least willing to die for their clan and that they would never turn to the Dark Forest to help fulfill their ambitions. At the next gathering he had asked Firestar and Onestar to let him switch clans, leaving Breezepelt and Nightcloud to continue theirpainful existence in a clan that failed to trust him.

"Breezepelt." Kestrelfight meowed, breaking Breezepelt free of his thoughts. "You have the potential to be a great warrior if you put your mind to it. Just let go of the past and relish in the future. If you stopped being such a mousebrain and acted more like a proud Windclan warrior instead of sulking all the time, I'm sure your life would be much better." The two cats rose to their paws and started to pad away without waiting for his reply. "Just think about it."

Breezepelt sat silently as he listened to his clanmates retreating pawsteps. When he felt as if they had gone far enough, the gray warrior turned to glance towards a rustling bush not far from where he sat. It was only luck that Ashfoot or Kestrelfight had failed to notice the racket. Swiftly rising to his paws with the speed only a Windclan cat could muster, the tom snarled towards the plant. "How long do you plan to hide in there? You shouldn't even be here. State your name and reasons and I may think abut not ripping your fur off!"

In response to Breezepelt's words the bush shivered before revealing a lean tortoiseshell and white tom with disgustingly pale yellow eyes and matted fur. The cat chuckled slightly as he watched the Windclan warrior. "Strong words coming from one so weak. From what I hear you were so weak that you were unable to stop your own pathetic father from abandoning you in a world where your hated. That's what happens when you choose to follow in the pawsteps of dead failures."

"Shut up!" Breezepelt snapped in response, only earning a small laugh from the mangy tom.

"Ha! You really are pathetic." He snickered openly to the gray warrior, only managing to deepen Breezepelt's fury.

"It's not like you or anyone else can do anything now!" Breezepelt resorted as he turned his back to the tom, only persuading the tortoiseshell to come ever closer.

"Wrong. What if I told you I could get you father back and restore your family before anymore harm can be done. You may even get a chance to kill off those worthless half clan kits as well." Breezepelt whipped around to face the tom only for his nose to wrinkle at his rank breath.

"I'd say how?" Breezepelt growled, backing away from the disgusting cat. Luckily he failed to notice the warriors actions as the answer brought on a smile from the matted tom.

"Well that's simple. I have discovered something. Something big. A secret that has been carried within Thunderclan for many generations that could be used against them. Something that could destroy Thunderclan for good, giving you father no option, but to return to you and your mother and if we time it right, we could finish off the halflings at the same time. So? What do you say?

"I'm listening. Sol."

* * *

Meh. Not super great but one of my best. That's for sure.


End file.
